herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lois Lane
Lois Lane is a heroine from the DC Universe and the love interest of Superman. She's a reporter of the Daily Planet, and a Pulitzer Prize-winning journalist (though how she won a Pulitzer is never specified). She typically acts as the damsel in distress and Superman saves her. Romances Superman Lois Lane has had a long-standing fascination with the Man of Steel since he first rescued her. She spent the majority of her career trying to get an interview from him, succeeding at least once in the comics, movies and cartoons. Over time this obsession turned to love and Superman finally revealed his true identity to her: her reporting rival, Clark Kent! In the videogame Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman finds out that Lois is pregnant. Shortly afterwards she's kidnapped by the Joker. When Superman tries to save her he's drugged with a mix of Scarecrow's fear gas kryptonite fumes. He imagines Doomsday about to attack and forces him into orbit. It's not until he's well above the Earth's atmosphere that Superman realizes that he was actually attacking Lois! When Superman comes back down to Earth, he sees that the Joker used this as a distraction to destroy all of Metropolis. Broken beyond repair, Superman kills the Joker and places all of Earth under his dictatorship. These events illustrate just how much Lois means to Superman. If he lost her he'd lose his humanity. Clark Kent When Lois first met Clark, she didn't have much of an opinion on him, but when he started making headlines on Superman's activites, she developed an on-off rivalry. Lois also had a habit of teasing Clark who seemed fairly wimpy despite his build and success. Eventually, Lois warmed up to Clark and found herself attracted to him in a similar manner to Superman. When she found out that the two were one and the same, she publicly married Clark and had a private wedding ceremony with Superman. In Man of Steel, Lois figures out that Clark is an alien right before he takes on the Superman identity. Their relationship becomes one of trust, as Clark convinces Lois to keep his secret purely out of altruism. Their attraction to each other builds up as they're put through a series of near-death experiences before finally kissing. When Clark arrives at the Daily Planet at the end of the film, Lois recognizes him immediately but decides to keep this between them. Lex Luthor Luthor has had a long-standing attraction to Lois. Lois, however, sees Luthor as the villain he is, frequently questioning him on what his latest technological venture is intended for and pointing out how many of his war machines have a suspicious habit of falling into the wrong hands. In the animated series, it was mentioned that Lois dated Lex briefly. In the Lois and Clark TV series, a more suave version of Lex Luthor makes several attempts to woo Lois and is portrayed as a romantic rival for Clark as well as an arch-nemesis to Superman. He nearly succeeded in getting Lois to marry him, but is thwarted even then. In Superman: Red Son, Lois is married to Lex Luthor since Superman grew up in Russia and was publicly linked to Wonder Woman. Bruce Wayne In the animated feature World's Finest, Bruce Wayne visits Metropolis under the guise of meeting with Lex Luthor. In reality, he was following the Joker, who had joined forces with Luthor to take down the Man of Steel. Lois was instantly attracted to Bruce, who was all too ready to add her to his list of conquests. This became a major part of his rivalry with Clark, who knew that Bruce didn't really care for her the way he did. When Lois found out that Bruce was really Batman, she came to her senses and ended their relationship. As Bruce put it to Superman: She likes Bruce Wayne and she likes Superman. It's the other two guys she's not crazy about. Gallery of Lois Lane STAS-Lois Lane.jpg|Louis Lane as seen on Superman the animated series Lois_Lane.jpg|Teri Hatcher as Lois in Lois and Clark Lois Lane 4.jpg|Erica Durance as Lois in Smallville Lois Lane 5.jpg|Margot Kidder in the Superman films Lois Lane Superman Returns .png|Kate Bosworth as Lois Lane in Superman Returns Lois Lane 6.jpg|Amy Adams as Lois Lane in Man of Steel Lois Lane 7.jpg|Lois Lane in Injustice: Gods Among Us Lois Lane 02.png|Lois Lane Animated. Loislane-thebatman.jpg 5080526-pho3d3oz0eoaqx 1 l.jpg 5373204-superlois.jpg|Lois Lane as Superwoman JBGhS6G.jpg 3118464-lois-flying9.jpg AWS5gjC.jpg IMG_9016.PNG|Lois Lane with Clark Kent in Family Guy Sgfll136b.jpg Dccp32b.jpg Sgfll136a.jpg 140819070711974414.png 3aec31af9f3511eb427a689176c0a58d.jpg Image-68-600x468.jpg Category:DC Heroes Category:In Love Category:Damsel in distress Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Reporters Category:Batman Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Superman Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Villain's Crush Category:Spouses Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Egomaniacs Category:Wrathful Category:Genre Savvy Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Outright Category:Normal Badass Category:Female Category:Neutral Good Category:Victims Category:Ingenue Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Archenemy Category:Businessmen Category:Lego Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Justice Society Members